Dragon in shining armor
by demoncookie8D
Summary: Hatsuharu is dating Shigure, although they can be called anything but a happy couple. When things get heated, will Hatori just sit by the sidelines and watch?
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, let's try another one. I'm getting a lot of help with this from Crazy-Franky101. Thank you! ^^

* * *

><p>I looked up and down the street again. <em>Where is he?<em> I was sitting on the ground outside of school waiting for Shigure. For the past two hours. I looked up at the overcast sky. _Damn it, he better hurry up…_ I shivered as a cold wind blew down the street, easily cutting through the school uniform I was wearing. _Damn, should've brought a jacket, but Shigure usually keeps me warm so_…. I glanced at my watch again and sighed as I noticed another ten minutes had gone by. _I give up, I'm heading home._ I shivered again as I stood up, grabbed my bag and started walking home. _He better have a damn good excuse, it's really cold today and about to rain. _And of course, as soon as I thought about this, it started to spit. _Damn it damn it damn it. . ._

I was completely soaked by the time I had gotten home. The rain had really picked up when I was about half way there and I was absolutely freezing now. I dropped my bag and shoes at the door and quickly went to get changed into warmer clothes. After I finished putting on my jeans, black hoodie and socks, I went around the house looking for Shigure. I felt a weight descend on my chest as I finished checking all the rooms. _I'm here alone? Where did he go? _I slumped my shoulders and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. _He didn't even leave a note, is he ok? _I made a sandwich and ate it slowly, trying not to think of why Shigure wouldn't walk me home or why he wasn't here right now. I went through all the rooms again before sighing and going upstairs to sleep. I had finished my homework in school so I wouldn't have to worry about that at home. I quickly got changed into my night clothes and slipped into bed, hoping he would come home soon.

I was woken up by the front door closing and someone going through the house. _Probably Shigure turning off the lights. _I looked over at the nightstand at the clock and felt my eyes widen. _Midnight? What had he been doing?_ I heard him come up the stairs and quickly closed my eyes to feign sleep. I heard the door open and fought to keep my breathing steady. I heard a bunch of rustling around and knew he was getting ready for bed. _Why won't he wake me up? Say anything? Why is he ignoring me? _I finally saw the light in the room go out and felt the mattress dip as he laid down on it, making no move to roll toward me. I laid awake long after that, trying to figure out what I had done to cause this.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is evil -.-

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day to a cold bed. I looked at the clock and saw it read 6 o'clock. <em>Where could he be so early?<em> I got out of bed, shivering as my feet touched the cold floor. I went through my morning routine of getting ready for school and went downstairs. I walked in the kitchen for breakfast and saw Shigure standing there pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ohayo." He turned to look at me, a bit surprised to see me up this early.

"Ohayo Haru-kun. Sleep well?" I glared at him.

"Did you?" He sighed and put his cup down.

"What's this about Hatsuharu?" The fact that he had used my whole name hurt a bit, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Damn it, you know exactly what this is about! Where were you yesterday? I got soaked waiting for you! And then you don't come home until-"

"Believe it or not, I actually _do_ work on my books. You shouldn't have waited for me. Next time just go home if I'm not there. Yelling at me won't change what already happened."

"But-"

"I said that's enough." I bit my tongue and glared at him as he left the room. He had sounded like a fed up parent and he knew I hated that. _Damn Shigure._ _What the hell is he thinking? _I ignored the pain in my chest as I slowly went through the motions of getting and eating breakfast. _Damn him._ I slowly walked to school, hoping by the time I got out Shigure might not be so mad at me.

XxX

The final bell rang and everyone was out the door. I walked to the main gates and sighed as I saw no sign of Shigure again. _"Next time just go home if I'm not there." _I sighed again. _Waiting a few minutes couldn't hurt, right? _It soon became apparent that today was going to be a repeat of yesterday, weather included. I scowled up at the sky. _Doesn't it have anything better to do?_ I let out an aggravated sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, looking up and down the street again. I grabbed my bag and started walking, not wanting to go home just yet. I started wandering around for a bit and soon found myself lost. _Wonderful._ I glanced up at the sky again and decided to find a park to wait out the storm in. I kept walking and found a park devoid of people. I headed toward it, going to sit under a huge maple near the center. I made it there just in time. As soon as I was under the tree's wide branches, the sky opened up. I sat there with my bag next to me, watching the rain fall.

x

"Damn it." I cursed a few more times under my breath as I leaned against a tree in a park I had been passing on my way back to my house. Of all the days to take a house call from Ayame. Yuki had had an asthma attack and called me immediately. _Good thing too. _Once everything had been fine, I had left, hoping to beat the rain. _Well that worked out wonderfully._

"Hatori?" I turned around, surprised to hear someone call my name.

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" I looked closely at him. It looked like he had been loosing sleep and a bit of weight. _Is he ok?_

"I got lost." I hung my head and put a hand on my forehead.

"Hatsuharu, I know you know the way from your school to your house." I looked up and watched him look out into the rain, wearing a sad expression.

"I didn't want to go home right away." I sighed. _Damn Shigure. Why does he have to act so detached sometimes?_ _I swear on of these days…_

"Are you ok Hatori-san?" I looked up at this. _He looks like that, and he's asking __me__ this?_ I gave him a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Hatsuharu. I'm perfectly fine."

x

_He doesn't look it. _

"If you're sure Hatori-san. You can call me Haru by the way." I watched him give me another small smile.

"Then I will insist on Hatori." I smiled at him, happy for the first time that week, completely forgetting about Shigure.

"I think I can get used to that."


	3. Chapter 3

Lets see if we can keep the ball rolling here, shall we?

* * *

><p>Hatori and I sat under the tree talking while mother nature decided to throw a hissy fit around us. We were both so involved in our conversation neither of us noticed when the rain finally stopped. I happened to glance down at my watch at one point and my eyes widened in shock at how late it had gotten. <em>Damn, I should be getting back. I wonder if Shigure is home…<em> I felt a weight descend on my chest at he thought of having to go home, but ignored it. I didn't want to leave just yet, but I knew I had to try and find my way home. I opened my mouth to say so when-

"It's getting pretty late. Do you know the way home?" I looked up at my watch, surprised. When I saw Hatori raise an eyebrow, I realized I still hadn't answered his question. I looked away before answering.

"Ah, not really no."

x

I sighed. I honestly hadn't thought he knew the way back.

"I'll walk you then." I watched him look at me in shock.

"Isn't my house far from yours?" I stood up and dusted any dirt off of my pants before turning to offer him a hand up.

"Not particularly." I watched him stare at my hand for a moment before taking it. I pulled him up and grabbed my briefcase and waited for him to brush off any dirt and grab his backpack before starting off, neither of us talking, comfortable in the silence. I looked over at him while we walked. Maybe I should tell him to schedule a check up? He didn't look as healthy as he could be. Lost in though, we arrived at Haru's house before I even realized we were close. Hatsuharu turned to me before heading inside.

"Thanks Hatori." I nodded and watched as he went inside before continuing on my own way home.

x

"I'm home!" I rolled my eyes as I didn't get an answer, not that I'd even been expecting one. I saw the light on under his office door but decided against knocking. If he wanted to play this game, there was no reason I should be left out. I quietly went into the kitchen to make myself a late dinner, trying to not think about anything. When I was done I washed the dishes and went to bed, trying not to feel hurt that his light was still on. _Maybe he'll finish early tonight and keep me warm. _However, by the time I saw the clock change to midnight, I knew that wasn't going to happen. _What did I do? _I rolled over and sighed, resigning myself to being cold again.

* * *

><p>Uber short, yes : I plan on making up for that in the next chapter though.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter people ^^

* * *

><p>It was getting considerably colder out since the day I ran into Hatori. I shivered as I walked to school. That had been a week ago and Shigure and I had barely talked to each other, what little we did say usually leading to an argument. I shivered again as a large gust of wind blew down the street. I thought with a bit of sadness about when Shigure used to walk me to school in the mornings under his arm, keeping me warm. Then, he just stopped. I felt miserable, I was almost positive I was coming down with something. I was going to have to ask Shigure to call Hatori for me so I could make sure, he knew the man's schedule better than I did. I sighed as I entered the school building, grateful for its warmth.<p>

XxX

I was sneezing like mad on my way home. It had started lightly in sixth but it was really kicking in now. I didn't bother to wait for Shigure anymore, I knew he wasn't going to be there. I was shivering badly by the time I walked in the door. I took off my shoes, coughing and looked up, surprised to see Shigure standing there, a cup of coffee in his hands, probably headed back to his office.

"What's wrong with you?" I bit back my sarcastic remark. I needed him to make the call after all.

"I-cough-need you to call-cough cough- Hatori when you know he's free.-cough-" He backed up a bit and nodded.

"He should be free now. I'll make the call." I watched him dash into his office, probably more to get away from me than in worry. I felt a little sad at this but continued up to my bed to lay down. I felt completely drained and freezing. I walked up the steps, hoping the blankets might offer some warmth and comfort.

x

"What do you mean he's sick? With what?"

"How would I know? Would I be calling you if I did?" I sighed. Remembering what Hatsuharu looked like last time I saw him. I wasn't that surprised, I'd actually been expecting a call earlier.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." I sighed as I hung up. It was getting to be flu season and I hoped it was nothing serious. I grabbed my jacket and briefcase as I headed out the door, wondering just what condition Haru would be in when I got there.

XxX

I felt something wet being put on my forehead and brought my hand up to push it away, only to have my hand grabbed and brought back down to my side. I opened my eyes to see Hatori sitting next to my bed, clipboard in hand.

"Hatori?" He glanced at me before looking back down at his board, writing something down.

"You should be sleeping, you have a high fever." I stared at him as the words slowly sunk into my head. I nodded my head and he glanced back over at me.

"I'm going to put you on something that will make you a bit sleepy, but should help fight the fever. How are you feeling now?" I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Take a guess." I watched him roll his eyes and turn to get something out of his bag. He pulled out a pill bottle and set it beside my bed.

"You need to take two of these every four hours, got it?" I started to nod before I looked at him, frowning.

"Wait, what about school?" He gave me an arched look before answering.

"You're not going." I appreciated the fact that he didn't speak to me like I was a child , that in no way meant I wanted to hear this though. I groaned and hit my head on the pillow in frustration. _Just fucking great._

x

I heard him groan as I continued to fill out the chart. _This seems almost too harsh. He's going to get slammed with make-up work after spending a week if not more alone with Shigure…_

"I'm going to be checking on you daily to make sure you're getting better. I expect you to take those," I pointed at the bottle, eyebrow raised,

"without a fight." He gave a mock salute and I rolled my eyes again.

"Take two now, I'll go get you some water." He nodded and reached for the bottle as I left. When I came back, he was slowly trying to sit up. I put the glass on the table next to the bottle and put an arm behind him for help. I didn't remove my arm so I could help keep him steady as he swallowed the pills with the water I handed him with my free hand. I helped him back down and pulled up the blankets.

"Thanks." he muttered tiredly.

"You're welcome." I felt his forehead and frowned at how warm it was. _Perhaps I should get another wet cloth…_

x

The pills had an almost immediate affect. I could barely stay awake as I felt someone touch my forehead. _Probably Hatori, Shigure hasn't been this gentle in a long time…_ Then the hand left my forehead and I heard the door open and close and knew Hatori had left. I was still in my semi-conscious state when I felt something cool being pressed to my forehead again. _Maybe it __is__ Shigure…is he being nice because I'm sick…?_ Then suddenly the hand pulled back and I panicked. _Wait! _I was too drowsy to do much other than grab his sleeve weakly.

"Please…stop leaving…" My voice drifted off at the end as I fell into a restless sleep, not hearing any response there might have been.

* * *

><p>Interesting, ne? Comments=updates :p<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Review peoples? Please?

* * *

><p>I was surprised when I felt Haru grab my sleeve.<p>

"Please…stop leaving…" I listened to his voice trail off and wondered why he felt the need to say that. I didn't know who he was talking too, but it was obvious he wanted them to stay. I sighed and sat down, knowing I couldn't leave until I was sure he was asleep. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my weight causing his body to move closer to mine.

"So…cold…" I watched him as he muttered in his sleep, distressed. _I'll have to tell Shigure to be nice to him while he's sick, he cant sleep like this and expect to get better…_ As my thoughts wandered I thought about the last time I had seen Haru. He'd had bags under his eyes now that I thought about it. _I wonder how long he's been sleeping like this. Shigure probably wouldn't know. _I exhaled sharply as I thought about him. _Damn him, why must he wait to act detached?_ I sighed as I sighed as I slowly got up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping teen as I gathered everything I needed and exited the room.

XxX

The next week passed in a blur for me. I remember sleeping a lot and having Hatori in my room when I woke up, usually making me take my medicine. He was never as cold as he was known to be and I actually liked when he was there. I tried to remember when I last saw Shigure and couldn't, at least not since I got sick. I rolled over facing away from the door as I thought about how cold it had been recently. _Why won't he help keep me warm?_ I felt a couple tears streak down my face and didn't have the energy to wipe them away. _Damn drugs must be making me emotional..._ I heard the door open and slowly rolled over to see who it was. I saw Hatori and looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes today.

x

I walked in the room and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. _Is he crying? What the hell did Shigure do now?_ I couldn't place why I suddenly felt so angry, but placed it under patient concern and walked calmly over to the bed, sitting in the chair I had put there last week. I didn't say anything, getting out what I needed, waiting for him to start talking. Luckily I didn't have to wait long, however, I would have preferred the silence compared to the topic he brought up.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Haru?" I saw him smile a bit at the use of his nickname but it was gone all too soon before he looked at me again.

"Why doesn't Shigure visit me?" I cringed inside and thought about how best to answer without lying. _Damn him, just damn him for this. _I sighed.

"I can't speak for Shigure's actions, but try to remember that you sleep a lot, he might be waiting for you to get better so he can talk to you." It sounded like bs, even to me, but he seemed to believe it, slowly nodding his head.

"I guess that makes sense." I sighed in relief. _I'll talk to Shigure again, not that it'll do much good. _Inwardly I cringed again as I remembered the last shouting match we'd had. I'd been happy Haru had been asleep, some of the things he would have heard… My hand tightened on the clip board as I asked Haru how he'd been feeling before helping take his pills again. _Please let things get better…_

* * *

><p>Reviews are the storie's lifeblood. Feed it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiiii! Thank you for those who reviewed ^^ I'm glad you like it so far. Now I'm sure you want to hear no more from me, Onwards!

* * *

><p>I sat in my office and fiddled my pen in my hand. I was in the middle of filling out Haru's medical chart. <em>Poor kid.<em> I sighed as I remembered what had happened after Haru had gone to sleep.

"_Damn it! He's not a toy Shigure!" "And I should care because? All he wants is attention. Why should I have to bend over backwards to give it to him?" I glared at him, hating all of this. "Because he still loves you." I watched him chuckle and fought the urge to hit him. Then he looked up, expression thoughtful. "Who could ever fall in love with an idiot like that?" _

I gritted my teeth as I blocked the rest of the memory from my mind. I turned back to the file, glad for the distraction it offered.

XxX

I woke up colder than ever. It seemed odd not to see Hatori in the room. _Maybe I'm just sleeping less. Maybe Shigure will visit me now…_ I stared out of the window, noticing how pale the sky had gotten. _It's going to start getting colder soon. _I shuddered how cold it had been before I had gotten sick. _Just fucking great._ I looked over at the door in surprise as I heard the knob turn. _Maybe…_ I tried to keep the happy look on my face, but I think he noticed that I had wanted someone else to come through the door.

"Hey Hatori." He gave me a small smile that made me feel a bit better for looking disappointed that he had come in. It wasn't that I didn't want him here, I just… I shivered as a chill raced down my spine. I just wanted Shigure here to keep me warm and talk to.

x

Today had gone as smoothly as the rest of the week. Haru was noticeably healthier, staying awake longer and taking the pills on his own now.

"You should be able to go to school Monday if you keep getting better."

"Really?" I smiled as I saw his hopeful expression.

"You're not going to be that happy Monday night." He laughed at this,

"I don't _care_. I just want out of this room." I smiled again while rolling my eyes.

"You could probably start moving around today a bit if you think you're up to it." I held a finger up as he went to say something.

"I meant what I said Haru, _a little bit_. Don't over do it." He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. I sighed and sat there for a bit longer, filling out today's chart. I could tell there was something on his mind, but knew it was probably better to let him approach the subject.

x

_I'm awake, why isn't he here? Did I not get better fast enough?_ I was worrying myself sick (again) about why Shigure hadn't so much as written me a note since I'd gotten sick. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the pillow under my ears start to get wet. _Shit._ I went to bring my hand up to wipe them away when I felt Hatori grab it loosely, letting me pull away if I wanted. I felt my eyes widen and quickly turned to look at Hatori, who was still writing, acting perfectly normal. Then I felt him squeeze my hand when I still didn't pull back. I felt my cheeks heat a bit and I looked away, a not so unfamiliar feeling in my chest. I couldn't quite place it though. Now that I thought about it, when was the last time Shigure had done anything like this? I felt my tears pick up as I tried to remember and came up blank. _What did I do?_

* * *

><p>Ok, another chapter, how'd I do?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Anyone out there willing to review? :(

* * *

><p>I did what Hatori told me I could do. I was now walking around the top floor, always making sure to stop when I felt tired. I flopped down on my bed as I returned from my most recent trip. I wasn't really doing anything in any of the rooms I was going in, I was just seeing how far I <em>could<em> go. _Not very damn far._ I groaned and slammed my head on my pillow a few times in frustration. _I definitely won't be able to go to school on Monday like this. Fuck._ I was about to roll over when I noticed something on the floor near my bed. I leaned over the edge to see what it was and felt my eyes widen. _Hatori's bag! How did he forget that? Did he even leave?_ I sat up in bed and ignored the way the room seemed to spin. I slowly walked downstairs, making sure to keep a hand on the wall. I managed to make it to Shigure's office without falling, although I was seriously considering turning back and falling in bed. I paused as I raised my hand to knock upon hearing low voices on the other side of the door. _Who's with him? Should I come back later? _I bit my lip and thought about it, lowering my arm as the voices continued. _Maybe it's Hatori._ My suspicions were confirmed when I suddenly jumped at the sound of Hatori yelling loudly.

"Damn it Shigure!"

"Don't 'Damn it' me! I told you all this already!" _What's going on? Why do they both sound so pissed? _I started backing away from the door, trying to silently make my way back upstairs. I heard what sounded like someone banging something against the wall hard. I felt my eyes go wide as I stopped dead. _What the hell is going on?_

x

I slammed my fist into the wall next to me, resisting the urge to plant it on something much softer. Shigure and I were glaring at each other, each wishing the other would just give in, yet knowing neither was willing to do so.

"You're being cruel Shigure." He snorted, folding his arms.

"And I should care because? I'm not forcing the kid to stay." I was grinding my teeth, so close to hitting him it wasn't even funny.

"You are and you know it. You _know_ he cares for you and _still _you refuse to end it." Shigure suddenly seemed to get as pissed as I was, stomping over in front of me so that only about a foot remained.

"And how the hell do you suggest I do that? The boy's a fucking idiot Hatori! Even if I did tell him he'd probably just get confused!" I narrowed my gaze at him and quickly grabbed the front of his ukata. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and his face pale.

"Don't you _ever_ let me here you say that again." I pushed him away from me, watching him stumble on the perpetual mess that was his office.

"What's gotten into you Haa-san? I've never seen you this worked up about someone before." I just shook my head, turning to stalk out of the room.

"You'd never be able to understand."

x

I stood there in shock. My brain refused to process what I had heard. That's exactly how Hatori found me when he exited the office. Silent and wide-eyed, staring at the door. I was faintly aware of him cursing quietly under his breath.

"Haru." My eyes snapped up to his, breaking the semi-trance I seemed to be in. I felt my eyes fill up as I just stared at the blurry image of Hatori. I tried to take a step away but the hallway started spinning. _What… _I had a vague feeling of falling as my vision slowly went black.

"Haru!"

It was the last thing I heard as I gave into the comforting darkness that seemed to surround me.

* * *

><p>Sad, yes, but the story isn't over yet. Feel like telling me what you think? I love reading your reviews :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

You're getting two chapters in one day. Surely that deserves at least one review? Please?

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em> I caught Hatsuharu right before he hit the ground. I lifted him up, about to carry him back to his room when I saw Shigure poke his head through the door curiously. I turned toward him and glared at him, tired of his antics.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" I watched him give me a peeved look and stick his tongue out at me before closing the door and leaving me alone in the hallway with an unconscious teenager in my arms. _Today's going just lovely._ I carried Haru slowly up the steps, making my way to his room and laying him on the bed. I got the thermometer out of my bag and cursed under my breath as it beeped at me. His temperature had spiked again. I walked out of the room and grabbed my cell phone, dialing a familiar, and hopefully useful, number.

"Pick up pick up pick-"

"Hello?"

"Tohru? Just who I was looking for. Are you doing anything?"

"Ah, no, why? Is it urgent?" She sounded slightly panicked by the end of it and I hated adding to it, but I really needed her to get here quickly.

"I'm afraid so, yes. Can you get to Haru's place as quickly as possible?"

"Of course! Give me about five minutes!" She hung up before I could tell her not to tell anyone. The last thing I needed was Yuki and Kyo tearing up the place with Aya's meddling. I sighed. Today was just getting better and better.

XxX

I was currently sitting beside Hatsuharu's bed, filling out his chart (they seemed never ending at this point) while simultaneously trying to think of something to tell Haru when he woke up. After a few futile short minutes, I gave up with a sigh. There wasn't much I could say that would lessen the blow of what Shigure had said. _Damn him. _I got up as I heard a knock on the door, hoping only one person was on the other side. It was in vain, however, when I opened the door to not only Tohru, who looked an odd mix between apologetic and determined, but also to Kyo, Yuki and Ayame, all of whom were standing behind the shorter brunet. I sighed as I opened the door farther, gesturing for them to come in.

"All of you come in, just keep your voices down, alright?" A few of them gave me a mock salute and I rolled my eyes at them as they took off their shoes and entered the house.

"What exactly do you need help with?" I glanced at Tohru thankfully, glad she seemed to be on track with this.

"I have to go back to my place. I was hoping you could watch over Haru while I'm gone." She nodded before speaking again.

"Is there anything specific I need to do?"

"Just change the damp cloth on his head every once and a while." Aya's outburst almost cut me off as he dramatically brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Hatsuharu is sick? Oh dear, of course we'll do anything we can to help as well." I looked at Tohru, who seemed to be thinking seriously about this.

"I'll leave it to you then." With that I put on my shoes and headed out the door, determined to get back as quickly as possible.

x

I looked at the three in front of me, trying to think of how each of them could be useful.

"Kyo, can you stay upstairs and let us know if Hatsuharu-san wakes up?" He nodded and walked upstairs. _One down.._ I looked at the last two, trying to figure out just what I could tell them to do.

"Aya-" Said person's phone started ringing, making all of us jump at the sudden loud noise. Ayame looked apologetic as he moved back outside to answer the call.

"Yuki-kun then, do you think you could help me in the kitchen?"

"I'm afraid not Honda-san, I have no talent with cooking. I apologize." I was about to respond when Kyo came back downstairs carrying a bag.

"Hatori left this here, you want me to run it to him?"

"Ah, yes thank you. Could you possibly go with him Yuki-kun?" I watched him smile at me before moving to put on his shoes with Kyo.

"It would be my pleasure Honda-san." As they left the house I could have sworn I heard what sounded like Kyo telling Yuki to keep his hands to himself. _I must be imagining things. _I leaned my head out the door to get Ayame's attention. He looked more serious than before, making me wonder what the phone call was about.

"I'm going to start on dinner for everyone. When you're done, could you come in and help me?" He nodded and I went back inside, leaving him with his conversation to start dinner.

x

I turned back to the phone, which had been put on hold when Tohru had come out.

"Sorry about that Haa-san. Now are you sure about this?" He didn't even pause to think about it before answering me.

"Absolutely. I don't want Shigure anywhere near Hatsuharu. Got it?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I understand. After what I heard, I don't blame you. Just making sure."

"Thank you Ayame." I chuckled a bit, glad the overly serious part of the conversation was over.

"Yeah yeah yeah, anything for you Haa-san. Just get back here quickly, ok?" I heard him snort at what I had said before responding, making me smile.

"Will do. Also, make sure Kyo doesn't add himself to the list of people that need looking after, got it?" I started laughing, remembering I hadn't told him about any of the new things I had found out.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem any more. They've become a lot, _friendlier,_ if you catch my drift." There was a short stunned silence as Hatori took in this new information.

"Make sure they don't wake up Hatsuharu then." I laughed as Hatori hung up on me. _Always so business like. Just rolling with what people give him. I hope he learns to warm up to somebody eventually._

* * *

><p>And the new chapter is up. Any thoughts?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

And yet another chapter ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up, feeling warmer than I usually do. I didn't open my eyes, enjoying the feeling of not remembering how I had gotten back in bed. The door alerted me to someone coming in, but I didn't want to open my eyes to see who was there. Then suddenly the smell of food made my eyes snap my eyes open. I looked, confused, as Tohru set a plate of food on my nightstand, not facing me. <em>What is she doing here? <em>I noticed a fairly large bruise on the back of her neck and frowned, even more confused.

"Tohru?" I watched her jump and whirl to face me.

"You're awake!" I nodded as I slowly sat up against the headboard.

"Where's Hatori?" She seemed to get a bit flustered at this.

"Ah, he had to leave. He's coming back though! He just had to get something from his house!" She added the last part quickly, probably noticing my crestfallen look. I nodded again and she seemed at a loss for words, so I decided to pick up the conversation.

"How'd you get that bruise on your neck?" I watched her eyes go wide as she went red, snapping her arm up to cover the back of her neck.

"A-ah, this? A-ah w-well, you see…" I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. I had a slight idea, so I decided to go with it.

"Tohru?"

"H-hai?"

"Tell whoever it was to pick a better hiding spot." I watched her go bright red and stare at me with wide eyes. I wasn't much better, my face mirroring hers sans blush. _I was right? Well damn._ After we got over our little staring contest, we both looked away awkwardly. _Well this sure is fun._ I mentally sighed as I thought to come up with something to talk about again.

"Did anyone come with you?" She seemed to find her mental footing with this and quickly nodded her head.

"Ayame-san came with me. Yuki and Kyo too." I raised my eyebrows at this, amazed to not hear the walls coming down around us. She noticed this and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"They've gotten better."

XxX

Haru was sleeping again when I arrived back with Kyo and Yuki. Yuki had dragged Kyo away to a back room of the house and I was no where near curious enough to follow, although I did have to stop Ayame from doing so. I had sent the somewhat dejected snake off to the kitchen to help Tohru fix dinner. It seems she had made something small for Haru first, not knowing when he was going to wake up. _I'll have to remember to thank her._ I took the thermometer out of Haru's mouth and sighed. His fever still hadn't broken, leaving me a bit worried. Shigure hadn't dared come out of his office yet, and as far as everyone else was concerned, the door didn't even exist. _All for the better. I wouldn't be able to guarantee his safety if he came out, he'd be lucky if Aya got to him first. _

I sighed as I went to replace the wet cloth. As of now, Ayame and company were planning on staying here to help watch over Hatsuharu. As it was, Aya and I were going to share a room, Kyo and Yuki in another, with Tohru in the last one. It was going to be a crammed next couple of weeks. I hoped Yuki was good at keeping Kyo quiet if Ayame's earlier statement was anything to go on. _They go together well when they're not fighting._ I returned with Hatsuharu's wet cloth and gently laid it gently over his forehead.

I hated how this had all turned out. He had been so excited about getting better… I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, the events of the past few days completely wearing me out. I glanced at Haru again and wondered if he had finally let go of Shigure. _I hope so for his sake, anything after this would just hurt him more._ I didn't want to go downstairs just yet. I didn't want to have to repeat Shigure's cold words to explain what had happened. So I sat here, in the small room, staring out the window at the pale blue sky, wondering if anything was going to go right again.

* * *

><p>Shorter than my last one, yes, but I couldn't think of a better cut off point so this is where it shall end. Well, the chapter anyway. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, sorry for neglecting the story peoples but writer's block is a horrible, mean thing.

* * *

><p>Though I knew it was common for sick people to sleep, I thought that by Friday when Hatsuharu still hadn't woken up, I had at least <em>some<em> right to start worrying. The mood of the house was almost always quiet as Haru continued to sleep. Kyo and Yuki hadn't fought once yet, although I doubted they did much fighting anymore with how they were acting. Even Aya was subdued, often having to come upstairs to bring me down for meals. I spent most of my time in Hatsuharu's room, trying to get him to wake up. I sighed as I leaned back in an all too familiar chair. His fever had broken on Wednesday, so Haru's state could no longer be blamed on that.

"Come on Hatsuharu, you've slept long enough. You can wake up now. You have everyone worried about you, you know. Even Ayame hasn't been as bubbly." I sighed again as Hatsuharu continued to sleep. I slowly got up, getting ready to go downstairs. I ran a hand over his forehead before I left, feeling how soft his hair still was after almost two weeks in bed.

"Come on Haru, I really want you to wake up. Please?" I sighed again as I retracted my hand, turning to go downstairs. Tohru was going to send Aya up if I stayed up here all day.

x

"Come on Haru, I really want you to wake up. Please?" I laid there as I heard Hatori speak to me. _How long have I been out?_ I felt his hand run through my hair for a moment before it was taken back. _Why is he moving back? _I didn't want him to go, he felt so warm. I heard him start to walk away and wracked my brain desperately, trying to clear it of the cobwebs that were stopping me from calling out. I opened my mouth and started coughing. My throat was far too dry to talk. This seemed to work though, as I heard Hatori's hurried steps as he came back over and helped me sit up as I continued coughing. I stopped however, once I was completely upright and leaning on Hatori slightly from the dizziness that I was feeling.

"Haru, are you ok?" I opened my mouth, only to start coughing again. Hatori seemed to finally get why I wasn't speaking and reached behind him to the nightstand, bringing back a glass of water. I tried to bring my hand up to hold it myself, but I was shaking too badly to hold it steady. Hatori saw this as well and brought the glass up to my lips, helping me drink.

"Just peachy thanks. Just don't leave, ok?"

x

"I wasn't planning on it. Just try and stay awake for me now, got it?" He rolled his eyes.

"How long have I been out anyway?" I set him against the headboard as I answered.

"Almost a week." I watched as he stared at me like I had a truck parked on my head.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hardly." I stood up and started toward the door.

"Wait! You said-"

"I'm just calling down to Tohru. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He looked confused before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" I shook my own head as I gave him a small smile.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Short, yes, but better than nothing, ne? Please tell me what you think ^^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Blame writer's block for the lack of updates.

* * *

><p>I was amazed at how much I had missed. I sat at the dinning room table with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, and Hatori. I was listening to Tohru talk about what I'd missed in school, occasionally looking across the table at Kyo and Yuki. I smirked as I watched Kyo blush at something Yuki had said. <em>Took 'em long enough. <em>I shook my head and turned back to Tohru. Dinner was a loud, pleasant time for everyone. With Ayame teasing Kyo and Hatori telling him to stop, not that he did. Tohru was talking to everyone, smiling the whole time. I smiled, thinking that the house was finally warming up.

x

"Haa-san!" I paused on my way upstairs, looking back at Ayame.

"Yes?" He tried to keep a neutral face, but I could see a suspicious gleam in his eyes. _I'm not going to like this…_

"I have a proposition for you." I raised an eyebrow at this, suspicious of the entire thing already.

"And that would be?"

"I want you to convince Hatsuharu to switch rooms with me." I raised both eyebrows at this.

"And why would I do that?" He shrugged his shoulders, still trying to play off nonchalant.

"Because it would be easier. You still need to keep an eye on him and sharing a room would help with that. You have a good constitution, so you shouldn't get sick. I also thought that it might be a good idea to have someone close to him. It might help after what Shigure did to him." I stayed silent, thinking it over. He was right, but there was always something else with Ayame. I looked at him hard, narrowing my eyes. He just kept a clear face his eyes his only give away. _I suppose it couldn't hurt…_

"I'll talk with him about it. I'm not going to force him if he doesn't want to though." Ayame grinned up at me, the shine in his eyes getting even more mischievous.

"Thank you Haa-san!" He kept grinning as he walked up past me to the room we were still sharing. I sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. _What did I just agree to?_

x

"You want me to do what?" I sat up in bed, looking at Hatori with obvious surprise. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before answering.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was Ayame's idea."

"But you still told me about it, doesn't that mean you agree with him?" He was quiet, thinking.

"I'll let you do what you like, but I think the move would help you, yes." He looked at me with that, but I was staring off at the wall in front of me.

"Ha-"

"Alright." Hatori looked at me in confusion.

"Alright what?" I looked back at him, giving him a half smile.

"I'll switch rooms. Can you tell Ayame for me?" He seemed surprised by answer.

"If that's what you want." I nodded and he got up, going to tell Ayame. I went back to staring at the wall once Hatori had left. He had been acting strange the entire time I'd been up, and being closer to him might help me figure out what was wrong.

x

"He did? Really?" I looked over at Hatori skeptically.

"Yes, he did. Why would I make something like this up?" I shrugged my shoulders, even though he couldn't see, as we continued to get changed for bed.

"Shits and giggles?" I laughed at the look Hatori gave me.

"Alright alright, sorry. I'm helping tomorrow, are you?" Hatori finished getting changed before answering.

"Yes, I'll help." I smiled, happy that Hatori was going along with my idea.

"That's wonderful Haa-san!" He simply rolled his eyes and slid into bed, turning off the light on the nightstand.

"Stop being so energetic and go to sleep." I laughed again as I padded over to my side of the bed and slid under the blankets.

"Good night Haa-san."

"'Night."

* * *

><p>Again, just blame writer's block, sorry about the chapter being so late though :


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the lateness.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." I nodded to Tohru as she handed me the pillow that had been on the bed.<p>

"You're welcome Hatsuharu-kun." I shook my head as I made to exit the room.

"Oh, Hatsuharu-kun!" I turned my head, stopping in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Kyo and Yuki haven't been fighting? Ah, I know it's a good thing, but still…" I smiled at her.

"I'm sure they'll tell all of us soon enough Tohru." She smiled brightly at me for that, the anxiety leaving her face.

"You're right. Thank you Hatsuharu-kun!" I chuckled, shacking my head.

"No problem Tohru." I turned and started to leave when I bumped into someone right outside the door.

"What the-" I dropped the pillow as I lost my balance, my hands reaching out to find something to grab onto.

"Haru!" I felt a hand grab my upper arm in a vise-like grip, pulling me forward. I opened my eyes, that I hadn't known I'd closed, to find myself pressed against someone's chest. I looked up to see Hatori's surprised face.

"Haa-san, what are you doing to our dear Haru-kun?" I blushed as I realized how we must look, his other hand resting on my hip, both of my hands on his chest.

"I wasn't doing anything Ayame, get those thoughts out of your head. I was just making sure Hatsuharu didn't fall." Ayame started laughing, turning to walk back downstairs.

"Whatever you say Haa-san." He was almost at the top of the stairs when we all heard a loud thump coming from the floor under us. We all froze for a second before rushing down to see what it was, Ayame in front, next Hatori, followed by me telling Tohru to stay upstairs.

x

I ran to the back of the house, Hatori checking the front while Hatsuharu checked outside. _What _was_ that? _I suddenly stopped, an idea forming in my head. I slowly walked over to Shigure's office, standing in front of the door. With as mad as I was at Shigure, I couldn't stop a slight sliver of worry from finding its way into my gut as I realized that we hadn't seen him all week. I slowly opened the door, squinting to see inside the dark room. _Bulb must've gone._ I opened the door wide to let in more light and gasped at what I saw.

Shigure was on the floor, probably the loud noise we heard earlier, with papers and books scattered around him. Other than the mess on the floor, the rest of the room looked relatively neat. _He did have a week… _My eyes widened as the thought finally completely sunk in and I rushed forward, grabbing his wrist to check for a pulse.

"Stupid mutt, you should've done something sooner. Hatori!" I felt relieved when I finally felt something, Hatori coming into the room just as I was about to turn him over from on his stomach.

"What the- Ayame, ju-"

"Just help him Hatori. Even if we all don't like him right now he doesn't deserve to die." We looked at each other, neither of us looking like the other was going to back down. Finally after a few minutes, Hatori sighed, conceding.

"Fine." He helped me turn Shigure over and checked his pulse like I did, frowning.

"Go get a glass of water for me, and my medical bag." I frowned at the dismissive tone but ignored it as it probably meant that he was focusing all of his attention on making sure the mutt in front of him didn't die. I did as I was told, running into Hatsuharu on my way up to get Hatori's bag.

"Hey, did you find out what it was?" I nodded, quickly trying to think of something.

"Yes. Something heavy fell in the laundry room, nothing to worry about. Why don't you go get some rest? That was a lot of moving around and I'm sure Hatori doesn't want you to get sick again." I felt bad lying, but I didn't think he should know just yet. Hatsuharu stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"I guess. Talk to you later then." He slowly made his way upstairs. I stayed where I was until I heard the his door close, going upstairs as silently as I could to grab Haa-san's bag and go back down.

* * *

><p>Longer than the last chapter, though I still apologize for the briefness, I'm working on it. Comments would be appreciated.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Let's see if we can't make this chapter longer than the last one. . . . .

* * *

><p>I brought everything back to Hatori, giving Shigure a worried glance. Haa-san put the bag down and took the glass of water, crouching near Shigure's head.<p>

"Pick his head up." I nodded and kneeled behind his head, lifting it and placing it on my lap. Hatori opened his mouth and placed the cup to his lips, massaging his throat to make him swallow. Once the glass was empty Hatori stood up and gave it to me.

"You know how to do it, he needs about seven more." I sat there, stunned.

"Haa-san! You can't just leave him here! Past actions be damned he's still our friend Haa-san." I watched as he stopped in the doorway, his entire body stiff. At least ten minutes went by before he answered me.

"Fine. I need to get something then. He stays in here though." He strode away from the room with that, leaving no room for argument. I sighed, turning back to Shigure. I brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead.

"What did you do now?" I whispered quietly to the room, not entirely sure I wanted the answer.

x

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. _'He's still our friend Haa-san.' _I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it just yet. I still couldn't believe what he'd done to Hatsuharu. I quickly pushed all of my thought aside and focused on the task at hand. _Not it, not it, not- here!_ I grabbed the book I'd been looking for, flipping through it to make sure. I snapped the book shut and walked back out of my office, going around the place to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. _I swear Shigure better treat Aya like a god for this…_

x

I looked around Shigure's office while I waited for Haa-san to get back. I found two or three empty water bottles near his desk. _That's good I suppose…_ I shook my head and looked back at Shigure. _Just what did you do?_ I have no clue how long I'd stood there just staring into space, not moving until Haa-san came back in.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting him hydrated." My head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, sorry Haa-san. He's not that dehydrated though, see?" I pointed to the empty bottles near the desk trying to prove my point. Haa-san nodded.

"Fine then. I need to talk to Tohru." He turned to leave, half way out the door when he turned back, giving me a strange, guarded look over the top of his glasses.

"You don't have to stay here you know. Just bring him-"

"I'll stay here until he wakes up." I cut in. Hatori nodded at me again, his glasses flashing as he brought his head up.

"Do as you please." He walked out with that to go speak to Tohru, leaving me to sigh and run a hand through my hair wondering what I'd gotten myself into.

x

"Do you think you could do that?" Tohru took the book from me and nodded her head quickly at me.

"Of course! It's no problem at all Hatori-san." I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." I heard a door open up behind me and turned to see who it was as Tohru slipped past me to go downstairs.

"What's going on?" I inwardly cursed when I saw Hatsuharu standing in the door way. I exhaled sharply as I tried to think of something to say. I waved him into the room, walking forward and shutting the door behind me. He backed up to the foot of the bed frowning.

"Haa-san?"

"Shigure is still here and Aya wants to keep him in his office." I felt horrible when I saw his face pale and his eyes go wide.

"What?" It was barely a whisper, barely audible.

"Hatsuharu-" I went to walk forward but abruptly stopped when his head snapped up and he stumbled back onto the bed.

"N-no!" I drew back, standing up straight.

"He's not going to come near you unless you say so Haru, I promise." I walked out of the room with that, not wanting to upset him any further. _I really need a smoke…_

_x_

I sat there, frozen on the bed. _Why is he still here? _Why _didn't he __go away__? _I brought my hands up to clutch at my hair. I couldn't deal with this right now. _'He's not going to come near you unless you say so Haru, I promise.' _I played those words over and over in my head like a broken tape recorder. I stopped a rocking motion I wasn't aware I'd started. For some reason, I really wanted to believe him. I rapidly shook my head back and forth, bringing my knees up. What was I thinking? How could I possibly even consider believing someone else? Shigure was my last mistake but. . . Hatori wasn't Shigure. I slowly brought my head up and stared at the wall in front of me. Hatori most definitely wasn't Shigure. . .so maybe I _could _trust him? I sat there for what seemed like an hour before I finally slowly got up and off the bed. I had decided to believe Hatori in this, not everything, but just this for right now.

* * *

><p>Short, yes, but not all that bad. Tell me what you think so far please ^^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I thanked Tohru and handed her the book.

"This is really a big help, thank you." Tohru smiled, hugging the book to her chest.

"It's no problem! I hope Shigure-san get's better soon." I nodded, looking away.

"I'll be going then." I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to where I'd left Hatsuharu. He hadn't looked well when I'd last left him and the last thing any of us needed was to have his fever spike again. About half-way down the hall I finally looked up when I bumped into someone.

"Ah!" I quickly grabbed the other person to stop them from falling while struggling with my own balance. We ended up pressed against the wall with Haru's -if the hair was anything to go by- hands clutching tightly to the front of my shirt. I slowly pulled back, resting my elbows next to his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" He slowly nodded, loosening his grip.

"Sorry." I pushed back, shoving my hands in my pockets as I stepped back.

"You're fine. Are feeling better?"

x

I nodded again, hooking my thumbs in my own pockets.

"Better." We stood there for a few awkward moments of silence, neither of us looking at the other. It wasn't broken until I heard Hatori start walking away.

"Wait!" Hatori stopped and turned around, his eyebrow raised in silent question. I swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I-I…I trust you. To not let Shigure hurt me again." I added the last part quickly when I saw his other eyebrow raise, hoping to clear any misunderstandings. He smiled at me, making my face heat for some odd reason.

"Thank you." He turned and walked away with that, leaving me standing in the hall.

"Hello Hatsuharu-kun. Feeling better?" I jumped at the sound of Ayame's voice behind me.

"Yes, why?" The snake shrugged, keeping his gaze downcast.

"Curious, concerned; you can pick either really." I said nothing, staring at him to see if he was really telling the truth. I gave up after a few minutes of tense silence, deeming it not worth the effort.

"Thank you, I think." I mumbled as I went past him to go downstairs. That was way to weird….

x

I stared after Hatsuharu, trying to figure out how he had gotten our cold Hatori to smile. _He might just be doing it to make Hatsuharu feel better…_ I continued to my room with that thought, gathering a few things I could take downstairs with me so I could stay with Shigure. I slowed though as I went about folding various pieces of clothing, staring off into space lost in thought. Now that I thought about it, Hatori _had_ been acting strange sense Hatsuharu had gotten sick. I dropped the shirt in my hands and gasped, a hand flying over my mouth. _Could he actually…?_ I shook my head at the thought. _There's no way…but…_ I started smiling wickedly as I came to a conclusion. If I was right, I was going to be able to have a lot of fun for the next few weeks…

x

I groaned as I sat up, pressing a hand to my throbbing temple. _Damn, how long was I out?_

"Shigure?" I looked up and the next thing I knew Aya was in my lap trying to cut off my airways in a 'hug'. _Working too._ I brought my arms up to push at his shoulders, surprised at how weak I felt. _How long _was _I out?_ I opened my mouth to try and get him to let me _breathe _when I started coughing madly.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me get you some water!" I couldn't even nod as I continued coughing, my entire body shaking with them. I looked up again when I saw Ayame kneel in front of me.

"Here, drink this." I tried to take the glass but my hand were shaking too badly to hold it steady. Aya shook his head and put his hand over mine, helping keep the water in the glass as I brought it to my lips and quickly drained it.

"How long was I out?" Aya took the cup and gently placing it next to him.

"You've been in here for about a week. As for how long you were asleep I have no idea."

x

I nodded my head as Yuki explained the history notes I was copying over.

"You think you can get the rest for now?" I silently nodded again, trying to get everything.

"Alright, I have to go do something." I didn't even bother responding as Yuki stood up and headed out of the dinning room. I sighed a few minutes later as I sat back, twisting to get my back to crack. I could hardly believe how far behind I'd gotten. I sent a dismayed glance over to the rest of the copybooks still on the table in front of me. _I swear I'm never getting sick again…_

_x_

"So that's it?" I asked as I re-looked over the example problem Yuki had done for me.

"Mhm."

"Thanks." I turned back to the rest of my math problems, determined to get them finished before tomorrow. I jumped in surprise when I felt Yuki tap the side of y head. I quickly turned to see what he wanted only to have him quickly brush our lips together.

"You're welcome." I felt a small blush work it's way to my ears as I opened my mouth to respond when-

"You know, I was gunna say the same thing, but I think I'll just leave this here now." Yuki chuckled and my face went to a deep scarlet as we turned to see Hatsuharu standing in the door with a copybook in his hand.

"Get out ya damn brat! It's not-"

"Hai hai hai. I'm going I'm going." I continued to glare at the open door as he walked away having simply tossed the copybook on the bed. My blush had finally died down until Hatsuharu had to get the last word in.

"Nice hickey by the way." I could feel my blush come back with a passion as I shot up and lunged for the door.

"Why you-!" I was stopped when Yuki quickly pulled me into his lap.

"Leave him." I gasped when Yuki started biting at the bruise that _was _in fact on my neck.

"Ah! Y-Yuki!"

"Yes?" I gasped again when Yuki's hand started working on the hem on my shirt.

"Wait! Yuki, we need to keep quiet." I could feel Yuki smirk against my neck.

"'We'? I seem to remember a certain neko-"

"Shut up damn it!"

* * *

><p>Longer, ne? One little tiny review, please?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey peoples! Sorry for not posting in so long o.o I want to put most of this chapter in Shigure and Ayame's PoV. Just a heads up. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>I groaned and put my head in my hands. <em>Probably not that long then…but a week? <em>

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Aya leaning forward, a hand held out. I waved of the hand, pushing myself back so I could lean against the bookshelf. I let out a weak chuckle, staring at the wall in front of me. "Just peachy thanks." I could tell Aya was frowning when he spoke next.

"What's wrong with you? I was o-"

x

"You have no idea, do you?" I was surprised at the incredulous look Shigure sent me.

"No idea about what? Shigure?" He gave another weak chuckle as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I moved forward to put a hand against his forehead to see if he had a fever, but his next words stopped me cold.

"About how Hatsuharu got sick."

x

I myself felt close to throwing up as I thought back on my actions. I didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to see his eyes fill up with hate as Hatori's had, but there was no way I could leave him in the dark about this. At least this way, I got to tell my side of the story.

"What are you talking about? He just got a fever and-"

"From standing outside for hours." Aya was quiet at that. I opened my eyes but couldn't bear to look at him so I kept my head tilted to the side.

"I, I used to leave him outside of school. He would stand there waiting for me." I gulped and took a deep breath, trying to get the rest out.

"He finally stopped, but when he came home sick one day…I knew why." I looked up at Ayame then.

"Have you been paying attention to Hatori? He has a soft spot for Hatsuharu. I knew they'd both be better off together, but damned if I knew how to do that." I took another shuddering breath, looking away again.

"I'd been talking to him less and less long before that. I was trying to get him used to me not being there but you can see how well that worked out. I called Hatori as soon as he got sick. He looked really bad, but my immune system's shot so I couldn't see him." I looked back at Aya, who looked to be thinking over everything I'd said.

"I royally screwed everything up, didn't I?"

x

I sighed when I heard him say that. With as angry as I wanted to be, I couldn't fault his intentions. I leaned forward, giving him a small smile.

"Not yet." I watched his eyes go particularly wide before they closed, hiding a suspicious moisture in them. I put my hand to the side of his face, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. I smiled again when I felt him lean into my hand.

"Don't go anywhere yet, k?" I shook my head, ignoring the long strands of hair that got in my face.

"Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

><p>Short little chapter yes, but I have an idea for the next one so it should be up by the end of the week with any luck. Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I turned around from my seat at the desk to see Haru standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hello. Do you need something?" Haru shook his head, walking further into the room over to the dresser.

"I just came up for a shirt." I frowned, turning around fully to face him.

"You're already wearing one. Are you feeling ok?" Haru nodded and pulled out a light long-sleeve, black shirt, putting it on as he answered me, muffling his voice.

"Just cold." I frowned again, remembering him saying something similar while he was sick.

"Are you sure you feel alright? You-"

"I'm fine. I've been cold since before I got sick." I filed that away to think about later. I turned back around and grabbed a file.

"I'm going to check on Shigure. Do you want to stay here?" Haru stiffened at the sound of Shigure's name but looked like he seriously considering it, making me feel a bit proud of him.

"You don't have to-"

"I think I'll go." I gave him a small smile and moved toward the door.

"Come on then. I'll be in the room the whole time."

x

I walked behind Hatori and hated how nervous I felt. _What's going on? I should be fine._ We were outside Shigure's office a lot faster than I liked, Aya walking out as Hatori went to knock on the door. He smiled weakly, some of his usual energy gone.

"Thank you Haa-san." Hatori simply nodded at him and walked past, Aya turning to move out of his way. It was then that he noticed me standing there. His face changed to show shock and surprise before softening into a smile.

"Thank you too." I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but I nodded like I'd seen Hatori do and walked inside the room.

x

I was trying to look anywhere but Hatori's face, so I didn't see Hatsuharu right away when he came in.

"It's clean in here. I didn't think there actually _was_ a floor." I didn't smile when I saw him, I was too shocked to actually see him there. _Baka, he was sick. And where was he supposed to go?_ I glanced over to Hatori to find him staring intensely at me as if trying to tell me to watch how I talked to him. _Did they..?_ I looked over at Hatsuharu and immediately discarded the idea. _Not yet._

"Hatsuharu." I saw him flinch when I said his name before turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I wasn't surprised to hear his arctic tone in the least.

"You look better."

"I am." We both fell into a tense silence after this, neither of us looking at the other. It stayed like that until Hatori broke the silence, finished checking me over.

"You're fine. You just need food and water."

x

I watched as Hatori stood up silently after that, getting the file he'd put down along with his bag. I walked out before him and was about to head back into the dining room when Hatori grabbed my arm.

"I want to talk to you before you go back to studying."

"Yeah, sure." I followed Hatori up the stairs, wondering what had gotten him into such a strange mood.

* * *

><p>I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Let's hope this is longer than the last one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

"Hatori?" We were back in the main bedroom, Hatori sitting at the desk and me on the edge of the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hatori finished writing something and turned around.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" I sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"This again? I'm fine, it's just cold." Hatori frowned but didn't say anything, just turning around to write something in the folder he had out.

"If you say so. Tell me if you feel differently." I nodded and got up, heading toward the door. I paused in front of it though, my hand on the knob.

"Thank you."

XxX

I heard the door click softly behind him and sighed. I was worried about his mental health more than anything. He'd been acting more reserved than his normal self. _Maybe I could talk to Kyo or Yuki…_

x

The two afore mentioned boys sat in front of me in the master bedroom, Kyo sporting a new and rather colorful hickey under his jaw.

"I suppose we could ask him…" I nodded my thanks to Yuki as the two shared a long look from their spots on the bed.

"Thank you. It was you two or Ayame so-" Yuki cut me off, holding up a hand.

"Completely understood." I almost smiled at the look in Yuki's eyes. He knew _exactly_ what his brother was like. Using him would've been cruel.

Kyo shrugged, standing up.

"I was gunna bug him soon anyway." He made to walk to the door and I tried to stop him.

"I didn't mean _now. _Whenever you like, just soon." Kyo looked back at me with a mixture of confusion and incredulity.

"Then when are we _supposed_ to ask him? He's going back to class _tomorrow_." I found myself torn between the urge to smack upside the head and face palm at my own forgetfulness. _Speaking of which…_ I did neither as I turned back around to the desk in front of me.

"Right, thank you." I waved them off as I picked up the phone.

x

I watched as Kyo scowled and started stomping toward Hatori. I quickly got up and grabbed Kyo's arm, continuing to the door without breaking stride.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Stop shouting neko." I closed the door and let go of Kyo, who spun around to face me.

"What was that about ya damn-"

"We have more important things to do than bother Hatori-san." I walked away with that, Kyo scowling at my back.

"Stop that!" I chuckled, continuing down the stairs.

"Come on Kyo. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Short, yes, but better than nothing. Blame writers block again for the lack of updates. Please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I looked up when I heard someone walk in the room, surprised to see Kyo with Yuki behind him.

"What do you want?" Kyo walked right up to my spot at the dining room table.

"What the hell's going through your thick head?" I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Hatori sent you, didn't he?" Kyo scowled and was about to respond when Yuki beat him to it.

"Shigure's the dog, not us. Now what's going on?" I scowled at Yuki, sitting back up.

"Nothing's wrong with my head. Scram rat." Kyo suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up, dragging me close to his face.

"Watch it brat." I scowled at Kyo, shoving him away.

"Get lost kitty cat, it's none of your business." Kyo went to swing at me but Yuki grabbed his arm, pulling him back slightly.

"Leave him be Kyo, he's not going to say anything." Kyo turned to frown at Yuki for a second before turning back to glare at me.

"Whatever." He stormed off after that, Yuki moving out of his way. Said rat went to leave as well but turned back to look at me over his shoulder right before he went through the door.

"If Hatori gives us reason to come back, I won't stop him."

-.-.-.

I went to bed that night still thinking about what Yuki and Kyo had said. I knew that I'd been acting off but I didn't think it was all _that_ bad. I sighed and ran a swift hand through my hair. I'd worry about it later I guess. I climbed into bed, noticing that Hatori was no where to be found. _I wouldn't expect him to- _My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door open and I quickly tried to feign sleep. It was silent for a few moments before-

"if you're going to pretend to be asleep you're going to need more practice than that." I huffed and opened my eyes, sitting up.

"It worked before." Hatori snorted as he went about getting changed.

"I'm sure it did." I laughed quietly and shook my head. I caught myself staring at Hatori as he was getting changed and looked away quickly, a blush rising to my face. _What am I thinking?_ Then suddenly he turned the lights out and I sat there frozen, waiting for my eyes to adjust. The dip in the bed along with the rustle of the sheets let me know Hatori had gotten in bed and I stayed exactly where I was, not moving an inch. A minute or two after Hatori had laid down I heard him sigh and turn over.

""I'm not going to bite you Haru. Lay down and go to sleep." I sat there for a few more seconds before slowly laying down, facing away from Hatori.

x

I almost sighed when I looked over at the clock to see that an hour had passed. The bed had yet to cease shaking and it was keeping me awake.

"Haru, are you alright?" There was no response for a moment and I though he may be asleep.

"Fine, it's just cold in here." I thought it was actually warm in here but I was too tired to put much thought into it. I yawned and turned over toward Haru, putting an arm around his waist.

"Go to sleep."

x

I almost sighed when I looked over at the clock to see that an hour had passed. The bed had yet to cease shaking and it was keeping me awake.

"Haru, are you alright?" There was no response for a moment and I though he may be asleep.

"Fine, it's just cold in here." I thought it was actually warm in here but I was too tired to put much thought into it. I yawned and turned over toward Haru, putting an arm around his waist.

"Go to sleep."

x

I stiffened up when I felt this. _What is he doing? What should I-_

"I'm trying to get you to go to sleep, which is what you should be doing." I frowned when I realized I'd been talking aloud, glad for the darkness that was hiding the heat rising to my face. I grumbled in my head a bit but didn't complain about the added heat as I moved back against him, asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the wait on the new chapter ).( I have way to many stories going on right now. I'm going to focus on this one and Ours in order to finish them faster and have two less things to work on ^^'<p>

Have a nice day/night.


	19. Chapter 19

A loud banging at the door jerked me awake and I lay there for a moment, wondering what was going on. A groan from behind me made me freeze completely, suddenly becoming very aware of the arm pressing me into a warm object. My face warmed considerably when Hatori's grip tightened for just a moment before it loosened again as he sighed, Ayame's voice coming through the door. "Time to wake up! You don't want to be late Hatsuharu -kun!"

x

I felt Hatsuharu shoot out of bed , slowly sitting myself up in time to see him almost run Ayame over on his way out of the room. He looked over at me as I slowly got out of bed. "What was that Haa-san? You weren't doing anything to our little Hatsuharu, were you?" I looked over at him, not awake enough yet to get what he was saying.

"What are you talking about Ayame?" His eyebrows rose as he continued to stare at me.

"His face was beat red when he ran out of here." Alright, that did sound a bit odd.

"I wasn't doing anything." Aya grinned as I turned around to get dressed, walking up behind me and invading my personal space.

"Oh come now! It couldn't have been _nothing__._ Tell me! Come on Haa-san, pl-" I turned sharply towards him.

"Stop bothering me about this. Go take care of Shigure." I walked briskly out of the room. As I left, I saw neither his stricken look, nor did I hear the words softly spoken into the now empty room for no one to hear.

"Then who would take care of you?"

x

Hatsuharu walked into the kitchen with his head down, the color not completely gone from his features. I looked up when I heard the ox enter, looking over to Yuki in surprise when I noticed the added color to his face. The rat shrugged and moved out of Hatsuharu's way as he went to reach for a piece of toast from the plate. He immediately turned and started to walk back out after he had acquired his desired food item and I frowned. "Oi, what's up with-"

"I'm going ahead, I'll see you there." I scowled at the brat for cutting me off.

"Says who?"

"You should take more to eat. You only just got better." Hatsuharu paused, almost in the doorway, to look back at Yuki.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that yet I have yet to have a reason to believe you." Hatsuharu looked surprised when Hatori suddenly walked through the door, putting a hand on Hatsuharu's shoulder to push him toward the table. "Sit down and eat. The building won't get up and walk away if you don't leave this very instance." He continued in to the kitchen without pause, going straight to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

"I'm not someone to treat like a little kid." Hatori turned around, cup in hand, and leaned back against the counter. I sent another look to Yuki who got up quietly and headed for the door. I did the same, not sticking around for the argument.

"Trying to keep you alive is not the same as treating you like a child Hatsuharu." I glared at him.

"I'm not sick, am I? Isn't that all you care about?" I watched in confusion as something odd passed through Hatori's eyes before he turned away, rinsing out his mug.

"Get more to eat and I'll walk with you, just don't take too long." I looked at him suspiciously.

"You're kidding. Seriously?" He nodded, walking out of the room.

"Just hurry up." I sat frozen as he left the room._ Was he being serious? Shigure used to say the same thing..._ I was torn between what he'd said and not, just to see what he'd do. I leaned forward and put my elbows on the table, head in my hands. _What am I supposed to do? _ I heard footsteps behind me and sat up quickly, Ayame walking in not seconds later. He glanced at me on his way to the cabinet, getting out a mug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ayame rolled his eyes when he turned around.

"Honestly, am I so horrible that no one will talk to me? It's not like I bite." He glanced at me again before turning to pour a cup of coffee. "Well, you anyway." I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayame turned back around , smiling and waving off my question with his free hand.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you start eating? Haa-san told me he was going with you if you did. He'll stay if you take too long though." I hesitated for a moment, looking blankly at the floor.

"He meant that?" The incredulous expression on his face when I looked up convinced me more than the words coming out of his mouth, though I suppose they helped.

"Of course! Haa-san never says anything he doesn't mean." I smiled a little, my mind made up.

"Thanks." He looked confused as I got up and began pouring a bowl of cereal.

"You're welcome I suppose..."

x

Shigure looked up when I opened the door, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "How is everyone?" I handed him the mug and he took it gratefully.

"Fine I can assume. Not that I would know. Why does no one tell me anything? Am I simply not needed? I-"

"No." I stopped mid-stride as my tirade was interrupted, looking over at Shigure.

"What was that?" Shigure took a sip of his coffee, leaving the room silent for several minutes before answering my question.

"You _are_ needed. If you hadn't been here..." he paused before looking up to meet me eye to eye. "I need you here." I felt a warm feeling come to my chest. I knelt down and hugged him from his position on the floor, back against the wall next to his bookcase.

"We can't break up the trio now, can we?" I mumbled. I heard Shigure chuckle as he leaned back and I was forced to let go.

"I guess not."

x

Yuki and Kyo had gone ahead, leaving Hatori and I to walk alone in an awkward silence, at least to me anyway. Hatori was simply walking straight, eyes ahead, hands in his pockets. We were almost there when I finally decided to speak up. "Why'd you offer to walk with me anyway?" His expression didn't change but he did glance over at me for the first time since we'd left.

"I'm not sure." He went back to looking ahead and the temptation to hit him becoming very strong. It probably wouldn't be my smartest idea though.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hatori shrugged.

"I don't." We'd arrived at the school gates at this point. I turned to face him, frowning.

"Ayame-san said you don't say stuff out of the blue, so what's-"

"What if I told you I'd think about it and tell you after school? Alright?" I looked at him suspiciously, still wondering if I could trust what he said.

"...I guess..."

x

I almost smiled when Hatsuharu rolled his eyes in frustration. "Go on then." I motioned toward the school and he turned around to look at it before looking back, seemingly torn by something. I was on the verge of asking him if he was alright when he suddenly moved forward, wrapping his arms around me in a stiff hug.

"Thanks." Was all I heard before he let go just as quickly, taking off for the school building. I stood completely still for several heartbeats, my eyes wide in surprise. _What was that about?_ I shook my head and righted myself, fixing any imaginary imperfections before setting off back to Shigure's house.

xXx

_Why had I done it?_ I sat in front of the desk in the bedroom I was currently occupying, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I still hadn't reasoned it out, and I only had about an hour before Hatsuharu got out. _It doesn't make sense...it seemed like a good idea at the time...but why?_ I sighed and sat up, looking over when I heard the door's knob turn. Ayame slipped in, a slight look of worry on his face.

"I hadn't heard you move in so long! Are you feeling well Haa-san?" I stared at Ayame, making him fidget slightly, attempting to decide if he could help me or not. I may have stayed like this for a tad too long because the next thing I knew Ayame had taken a step further in the room, concern creasing his brow. "Haa-san?" I closed my eyes and shook my head, snapping myself out of the daydream-like state I'd fallen in to.

"It's nothing." Ayame narrowed his eyes, looking at me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow as he did this. "Yes?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Hatsuharu-kun, would it?" My eyes widened for a split second but it was enough to give me away apparently as Ayame suddenly looked triumphant and self-satisfied.

"I knew it! What about our dear Hatsuharu-kun could have Haa-san tied up in such knots? You know you can always confide in me, I can be a wonderful listener and of course..." I sighed as he rambled on, rubbing my forehead. A hand in front of my face startled me and I looked up at its owner, faintly aggravated at it.

"Yes? What?" Ayame shook his head.

"I really just want to help you Haa-san, won't you tell me what's bothering you?" I stood, pacing slowly, not looking at Ayame.

"I can't explain it." Aya had sat down in the now vacated seat, tilting his head to the side in a way that made a pang in my heart; it was something Shigure used to to, and while I was still angry at him, I knew it wouldn't stay that way forever. It never did. I came back to where I was and realized that Ayame had no clue what I was talking about. "This morning, when I walked with Hatsuharu. He asked me why I'd done it, but I don't have an adequate answer for him." Ayame actually looked serious for a moment and it made me think a tough better of the snake.

"Isn't that part obvious?" I regarded Ayame with a speck of curiosity, though I made sure to put forth an air of indifference.

"Obviously not. Care to inform me?"

Ayame shrugged and used a short span of silence to gather his thoughts properly. "You seemed to grow fonder of Hatsuharu-kun, so I thought you'd done it to make him feel better. He seems to have quite a bit of faith in you after all." When I continued to stare at him, not getting what he was saying, he continued his explanation. "Gure used to say he would walk him to or from school randomly, though he rarely actually showed up. I thought you ...knew..." I started glaring at Ayame, who sweat dropped and blanched considerably. "N-now Haa-san, it's better now, right?" I glared at the snake for a few more moments before turning and leaving the room, not uttering a sound.

Ayame stood alone in the room and sighed, looking at the empty doorway. "I hope I didn't make things worse..."


End file.
